


The Worst Of All Sins

by wave_of_sorrow



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gore, Grief, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is diagnosed with terminal brain cancer and Holmes has a hard time learning to accept it.</p><p>***WARNING: THE CONTENT OF THIS FIC MIGHT DISTURB SOME READERS. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.*** [FULL WARNINGS INSIDE] And I had to post this by converting the Word document to pdf and the pdf to jpeg and uploading those to photobucket. It was the only way I could figure out to make the typography work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Of All Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a response to a prompt at the Kinkmeme.
> 
> ***WARNINGS***  
> Character death, angst, mild gore, crazy typography that might be confusing at first. This is not a happy fic and it certainly doesn't end with "And they lived happily ever after.", if this is not your kind of thing, please skip this one!
> 
> My eternal thanks goes to Blacktablet from LJ for listening to me whine, holding my hand, encouraging my craziness and making me post this before I freak out and delete it. This is for you, dear!


End file.
